This invention relates generally to trailers, and more particularly to a trailer wherein the steering wheels of the trailer follow the steering wheels of a tow vehicle when the tow vehicle moves in both a forward and a reverse direction.
Typically, the steering wheels of a standard trailer will follow the steering wheels of a tow vehicle when the tow vehicle is moving in the forward direction. However, when the tow vehicle backs up the steering wheels of the trailer turn the wrong way, thereby jack-knifing the trailer and the tow vehicle. This invention is directed toward a trailer wherein the trailer steering wheels follow the steering wheels of the tow vehicle when the tow vehicle moves in both a forward and a reverse direction.
Previous attempts at trailer steering devices can be seen in Winchester U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,779, which pertains to a self guiding trailer dolly having a connection for easy backing; Horseman et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,147, directed to a low tongue weight, wagon type, trailer with antijack-knife steering for backing the trailer; and Stoddard U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,966 describing an antijack-knife, hay wagon type trailer.